goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitake Shiraishi
Yoshitake Shiraishi (白石由竹, Shiraishi Yoshitake) is one of the Abashiri Convicts that travels with Sugimoto's Group. He is also known as the Escape King (脱獄王, Datsugoku-ō). Appearance Shiraishi is an ordinarily built man whose upper body is covered in the tattooed map. He has light hair which he keeps in a buzzcut complete with sideburns and a small beard. Shiraishi wears Western clothes, a white shirt under a dark jacket which he covers with a kimono. Personality Shiraishi is carefree and goofy, and prefers to sneak his way out of trouble. Shiraishi is rather immature. Most of the time, Shiraishi lacks seriousness and prefers to spend time on frivolous pursuits like gambling or eating rather than looking for the gold. He also like pretty woman, and his backstory involves him searching for a woman he fell in love with through a sloppy drawing. Shiraishi has a roguish personality. Because he lacks strength, he prefers to flee danger but is confident in his ability to escape any bond. He tends to keep his calm when in danger as a result and given time, can psychologically dominate his guards and manipulate them. Background In his youth, Shiraishi had been put into juvenile prisons but had broken out of them multiple times. After he had turned 20, he was sent to Kabato Prison where the guards kept a careful watch on him. While at Kabato Prison, he was put into a communal cell with Chouan Kumagishi and Zenjirou Shibukawa. One day, the guards called out all the prisoners to show them the body of a prisoner who had killed a guard and attempted to escape. Shiraishi comments that only a moron would break out during outside labour, which the guard hears. He berates Shiraishi and orders him to take off his clothes for a strip search. A dung beetle comes out of his armpit and when inquired about it, he says that it is his conversation partner and threatens to escape while the guard is on duty, when he tries to step on it. Back in his cell, as he putting his clothes back on, Kumagishi asked him why he said that, to which Shiraishi says that it would be easier for the guards to capture any prisoners that tries to flee in the day, and that escape must be done at night. Kumagishi asks him to take him with him when he flees and Shiraishi asks what he can offer for him. He says that he is a good artist and draws him a shunga picture of a nun known as Sister Miyazawa. At first Shiraishi is not impressed with the quality of the drawing, but keeps it close to him for comfort and also to masturbate. On one such occasion, he was caught by his cellmate Shibukawa who asks him if he knows why the prisoners are put into each cells in odd numbers. He replies that it would be easier to make escape plans with only two people, but Shibukawa says it is to stop them from raping each other. He wanted to know more about Sister Miyazawa so he made his plans to escape with Kumagawa and help from other prisoners and were able to make a copy of the key to the prisons. However, the guards barged into his cell saying that they had received a report that he was hiding a key and after a strip search managed to find it beneath his tongue. As a result, he was sent to the Black Room where he spots a stag beetle on the wall. Inside, he reveals that the key the guards had was a fake, that he had hidden the real key inside his anus, that he had asked another prisoner to make the report and that he had planned to escape without Kumagishi. He then decides to wait around for a stormy night to cover up the sounds of his escape. During his stay in the Black Rooms, he is stripped down by the guards numerous times and on at least one occasion was submitted to an anal cavity search, where he had previously hidden his key. The guards search every corner of his room for any tools that he may use to escape, and one of them notices the stag beetle sitting on the wall. Shiraishi tells them not to kill it and threatens to escape on their watch if they do. The truth was that he had hollowed out the stag beetle's body and stored the key inside it. With this, a stormy night eventually came, and Shiraishi successfully made his escape. Immediately after breaking out of Kabato Prison, Shiraishi went to a gambling hall where he asked some of the recently released yakuza members for information about Sister Miyazawa. One of them directs him to Maebashi Prison in Gunma prefecture. However the guard recognizes him and have him thrown in. He is unable to find any information about the sister but a guard did tell him about a sister at Kanazawa Prison in Ishikawa prefecture. With that, he starves himself so that he is skinny enough to break out and heads to Kanazawa Prison where he is thrown in again due to a tip off by the Maebashi guards. He broke out once more and went to Akita Prison and Kyoto Prison. He broke out of every prisons that he has became known as the "Escape King". After being caught stealing vegetables by a farmer, he was turned in over to the police and sent to Abashiri Prison. At Abashiri, he became cellmates with Tetsuzou Nihei and Kazuo Henmi. He asked them about Sister Miyazawa, but they came up with nothing. One day, he along with Nihei, Henmi, and Gotou were being escorted by a guard when he spotted nun heading inside a building. Thanks to Henmi tackling their guard, he was able to meet and confirm that the nun is Sister Miyazawa. However, upon seeing her face, he saw that the drawing was an exact likeness of her appearance and he gave up on chasing her. Plot (From chapter 70 onwards) After the ordeal with the bears and the yakuza, Shiraishi listens on as Kiroranke states that Asirpa's great-aunt would be glad to see her daughter's clothing again. When Dun takes out a book from a chest he had, Shiraishi reacted with horror to see that the book was made out of a human face skin. (70) They return to Huci's sister's kotan, and he along with Kiroranke heads out to capture some fishes while Sugimoto and Asirpa harvests some plants. Upon returning, they proclaim to Sugimoto and Asirpa that they were able to catch some Masu salmon, and Shirashi notes that Sugimoto had eaten some butterbur leaves to which Sugimoto points out that he had done the same. Shiraishi then turns his attention to Asirpa and sees that she had eaten too much, and so they laugh in amusement. Back inside the kotan, they are enjoying a hot pot of Icaniw ohaw. After Asirpa falls asleep, he asks Sugimoto what the stuff on his face was and he says it's just medicine to help his scars heal. He says that Sugimoto may be popular with the ladies and wonders if he has a woman back home, but Kiroranke tells him to lay off him. Eventually, Shiraishi falls asleep next to Asirpa and is woken up the next morning when she hits him in disgust. The group then leaves Huci's sister's kotan and sets out for Abashiri. (73) In the town of Yubari, when Asirpa tries to sell the bear's gall bladder, the buyer attempts to scam her only to get threatened by Sugimoto and Kiroranke. Shiraishi tries to calm the situation down, saying that the two men are war veterans and that they don't have restraints. To this, Sugimoto just hits him and continues to intimidate the man. Despite being constantly hit by Sugimoto, Shiraishi just acts nonchalantly, talking to the buyer. Later, the group heads to a river, where they play around and catches some lamprey. Shiraishi fails to catch one, resulting in Kiroranke telling him to go play with Asirpa, who had been catching some brook lamprey with her foot. When Sugimoto attempts to catch one too, he grabs Shiraishi's toe, which causes him to fall over. As Shiraishi got up, Asirpa points out a lamprey that had gotten itself stuck on Shiraishi's head, and Kiroranke suggests that they should get to cooking. Huddled around a campfire as Kiroranke prepares the meal, Shiraishi gives some cooking instructions to him for some unaju made with lamprey. When Shiraishi comments that lamprey are made of nothing but bones, Kiroranke tells them of an Ainu legend in which a bear was struck down and killed by a god, and its intestines became the lamprey. Hearing this, Asirpa makes a joke about Shiraishi's flexibility and how he was originally the bear's penis, much to Shiraishi's annoyance. Back in Yubari, Shiraishi is scouting around town with Sugimoto when they spot a soldier of the 7th Division and decides to tail him. They see him enter and leave a store in a hurry and Sugimoto decides to investigate the store. Inside, Shiraishi spots a dead body as well as several puppets at a table. At this, he spots Hyakunosuke Ogata with a gun telling him to be quiet and that he had heard about him from Hijikata. Ogata intimidates Shiraishi to get Sugimoto to leave the store and get in Tsukishima's way. They then head around town to look for the soldier when they see him rolling by in a mine cart. Sugimoto tells Shiraishi that they're going after them and that they should find a mine cart. Shiraishi and Sugimoto chases after Tsukishima and Edogai into the Yubari mines. As Sugimoto and Tsukishima exchange gunfire, Shiraishi is hit by some rocks that Edogai throws at them. They were able to catch up Tsukishima and Edogai and tries to board their cart but Tsukishima triggers a switch that causes them to go separate ways. They are then caught in a big explosion as a result of the gas mixing with the dynamite explosives. This explosion causes a windblast which causes yet another blast. As a result, Shiraishi got knocked out and Sugimoto was forced to carry his body. However, due to the gas in the air, Sugimoto collapses to the ground with Shiraishi on his back. Sugimoto carries Shiraishi to a boarded exit and he attempts to break it down with his rifle. Upon making a small opening, he takes Shiraishi's head and puts it to the hole in order to supply him with clean air. However, Ushiyama was able to break through the barricade and carries the both of them out from the mine. He was able to regain consciousness and received some clean water to drink. When Ogata comes out from the mines, he offered to take the group back to Edogai store where he revealed Tsurumi's plan to use fake tattooed skins. Hijikata then appears carrying a cat and a tattooed skin, saying that they must discern whether the skin is real or not. When Sugimoto questions Hijikata if they've met before, Shiraishi begins to panic and is worried that if Sugimoto finds out he's been leaking information to Hijikata, that he might kill him without any hesitation. As the atmosphere grows heavier and with Nagakura inside the room as well, Shiraishi only grows more frantic. The heavy mood is dispersed by Asirpa's stomach loudly grumbling and Ienaga pops in to suggest that they eat and continue the conversation over dinner. At the table, Shiraishi asks Ienaga if the nanko nabe she made is really safe to eat, and Ienaga tells him that it is made from horse intestines, which makes Kiroranke spit out his food due to his policy of not eating horse meat. When Sugimoto and Ogata gets into an argument, Shiraishi asks them not to fight while they are eating. As Hijikata is showing concern about how they can distinguish the fake skins from the real ones, Ienaga says she might know someone who could help them, a man named Chouan Kumagishi. Hearing his name, Shiraishi comments that he was arrested for making counterfeit money. Later on, Shiraishi heads to the mines along with Kiroranke and Nagakura in order to find Sergeant Tsukishima's body, but a miner there tells them they haven't found any uniformed corpses. Shiraishi and Kiroranke heads to another area where Shiraishi attempts to pull out a lily bulb but fails as he had not made any preparations. The two then regroup with Hijikata, Nagakura and Ienaga and when Kiroranke and Ienaga questions how they can privately meet Kumagishi, Shiraishi boasts that he had been thrown into every prisons and broken out of them all. But Hijikata says that there would be no need for that as Nagakura has some connections at Kabato Prison and can arrange a private meeting with Kumagishi. Shiraishi asks Nagakura to give him his regards, which Nagakura questions if they've met before. Shiraishi then begins to tell them about his past at Kabato Prison and how he knew Kumagishi. After finishing his story, Ienaga and Kiroranke had fallen asleep and Nagakura begins to recall the day that he met with Hijikata once more. Shiraishi eventually fell asleep and let out a fart while the elderly men were reminiscing. They woke up and made their way towards the town of Tsukigata. Upon entering Tsukigata, Nagakura and Ienaga went to meet with the warden and came back with the news that Kumagishi had died trying to escape during outside labour. Upon hearing this, Shiraishi laments and says that he had told him not to do that. They then decide to make their way to Abashiri Prison. They settle at an inn in Tsukigata where they talk about the tattooed skins and how they would be able to distinguish them now that Kumagishi is dead. Nagakura says that they have no other choice but to depend on Shiraishi, who is goofing around. He says that he has to go the bathroom and heads downstairs to meet Sugimoto who beckons hims outside. Sugimoto says that he realized that Shiraishi had been working Hijikata which he denies and tries to run. However, Sugimoto takes out his sword and stabs him in the back as he screams Sugimoto's name. He wakes up to see that it was a nightmare and attempts to escape, fearful of what Sugimoto would do. Outside, he comes face to face with a troop of military soldiers who recognizes him as he realizes he is in an even more complicated situation. Shiraishi attempts to flee from the 7th Division as they chase him throughout town. After climbing to the top of a roof and jumping from houses to houses and landing on the ground, he finds himself held up by multiple rifles aimed at his head. He resigns himself to them and is led away by the 7th Division with a worried look on his face. As Shiraishi was being led to Asahikawa for imprisonment, Kiroranke and Hijikata attempted multiple times to create situation that would've allowed him to easily escaped but he continued to act nonchalantly such as hitting on a local girl or asking a soldier for food. In the village of Fukagawa, Shiraishi was able to ask the soldiers for permission to get bean snacks from a nearby merchant. However, he is surprised to see that it is Hijikata who passed him a paper with the message "kamuy kotan" and "rope bridge" on it. Eventually in the midst of rainfall, the 7th Division approached a bridge that crosses over a river, and upon seeing it, he wonders what Hijikata is planning. Just then, they are stopped in the middle of the bridge by Hijikata wearing a hood to cloak his face. To their bewilderment, he draws his blade and points it at them. Hijikata then cuts the ropes of the bridge they are on, sending them all falling into the Ishikari River. With his hands bounded, Shiraishi struggled to stay afloat as he floated down the river screaming for help. He hears Kiroranke yelling out his name, and he yells his name back as he sees him. Kiroranke thrusts his oar at Shiraishi, but he is unable to grab it due to his hands being tied together. When Kiroranke attempted to grab Shiraishi, he remembers the nightmare he had and pulls back, floating away from Kiroranke as he grabs onto a log. He was able to reach dry land, exhausted and surrounded by soldiers and is then taken away to Asahikawa. Abilities and Equipments Skilled contortionist, professional regurgitator. Trivia Shiraishi likes sake, candy, and white rice but dislikes deer brains.es:Shiraishi Yoshitake Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sugimoto's Group Category:Tattooed Convicts Category:Hijikata's Group